Waiting
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: A Nekotalia! story! Antonio is worried and so is Alfred Americat , something is wrong with Lovino Romacat . Can Arthur help? Based on a cute gift pic on tumblr based on a lovel dream I had. Slight warning inside. AmeRoma, hinted SpaEng.


Waiting (a Nekotalia!Romerica fic)

My first uploaded Hetalia fanfic, and it's based on artwork a fellow Romerica fan did, due to me having a dream of Americat and Romacat together with a few surprises…

Notes:

Romacat (Lovino) and Americat (Alfred)

Romano speech: **=bastard=**  
America speech: _-I'm the hero!-_

My cat sounds are a fail, oh well, onwards to the story!

Btw, we'll just say that Lovino's cat breed is one of the few submissive ones that can be "mommy" cats. X3

I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I will keep Romano and America and make them have kids. XD

======  
Antonio paced back and forth on his living room rug, large strong hands wringing in worry as he stopped to glance at the Great Grandfather clock behind him every few seconds before resuming his pacing.

A large lightly blonde cat with black markings and tail followed his movements, mimicking the worried human.

"Oh, Alfredo, it's taking too long. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. /I'm getting worried./" said the Spaniard as he plopped down on the couch, his left foot tapping.

"Nyaoh!"

_-Me too!-_

Several hours earlier, Antonio was enjoying a nice quiet evening doting on his pet italian-breed cat, Lovino, who was pregnant with his British neighbor, Arthur's american-breed cat, Alfred's kittens. At first Antonio wasn't exactly thrilled of the events that led to this, but managed to cool down once Arthur reminded him of how adorable the kittens may be, he quickly took a liking of the idea of becoming an "Abuelo".

As he was cooing on how cute the kittens may turn out, his rare Italian feline began to act strange and went inside the study, to his nest of blankets under the unused study desk that the ditzy owner had thankfully arranged in case of such events and began yowling.

Worried, Antonio called Arthur for help, and within a few minutes, a frazzled Englishman and his hamburger-loving cat stood knocking on the front door.

Leading the way, the tomato lover quickly explained to his friend of the situation.

"Ah, the kittens are on their way then." was all his fellow emerald eyed neighbor said after he entered the study and swiftly yet gently examined the distressed tabby.

"Eh? Ya? P-pero, como se-"

"Antonio, English!"

"Sorry! It's just, already? Won't it hurt him?"

Arthur nodded. "He'll be in some pain, but I'll help, I've had plenty of experience in these kinds of things. First I need some hot water and several clean towels. Then I'll need you to wait outside. And keep Alfred with you."

"Si!" was the reply as the ditzy man scooped up the heavy cat, who had tried to look at his little mate, but was kept at a distance by his own owner.

After gathering the asked items, both Antonio and Alfred waited outside the closed study.

It's already been an hour since then, but to both cat and human, it felt more like ten.

"Please, I hope that nothing goes wrong.." prayed the brunette as he looked down towards Alfred who had now stopped and was now sitting in front of the closed door, furry ears perked as if he was trying to hear for his little Lovino.

_-Man, I really hope Lovi-Lovi will be okay, too. How can I be the hero, if I can't help my mate. Stupid Artie! I could be comforting Lovino right now!-_

After a few moments, the door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Arthur. Antonio stood up immediately and Alfred gave his owner a curious mew.

"Well, then, come now. Congratulations, Antonio, you've just became a Grandfather. And you-"

Kneeling down, the Brit petted his anxious cat.

"-and you, just became a father."

Both newly titled 'fathers' entered the room quietly and approached the desk, gently taking in the sight of a tired yet happily purring Lovino, affectionately licking two small mewing fluffs who were nursing off of him.

"Awww, Lovi. They're so cute, just like their Mamá. Good job." the Spaniard whispered as he gently petted his normally violent cat on the head, who slightly narrowed his hazel eyes, but licked his human's hand at the compliment.

"Nyah."

**=Of course, you Tomato bastard. I was plenty of cute and still am. And don't you forget it.=**

"Nyaoh?" _-Lovino?-_

The small tabby turned his attention from his smiling idiot of an owner to his bigger mate, who shyly approached. He let out a loud happy purr.

"Meow."

**=Alfred. Look. Come meet our kittens.=**

The said cat sat next to his exhausted love and peered down to have a closer look at the little kits, joyfully noting that both took in their parents' specific fur pattern with the exception of opposite colors. The bigger of the two, taking after his patterns while in the sepia color of their male-mother, the smaller one taking in Lovino's adorable patches while in Alfred's color.

_-They're awfully small.-_

The tabby gave out a snort as he nudged the smallest one closer to his body.

**=Tch. Of course, they're just babies. Besides, hopefully they don't end up giants like their idiot father.=**

Alfred let out a purr of his own as he lovingly licked his spitfire of a mate's head.

_-Haha, I love you too, Lovi!-_

"Aww, look, Arthur! They're so cute! La perfecta familia! Let's celebrate!" said Antonio as he grabbed his fellow in-law's wrist and exited out the study room with an idea on how to 'celebrate', leaving behind the picture perfect image of a cuddly cat family that was now finally complete.  
—

Here was my lame attempt. All typed out on my phone, so it was rushed with some mistakes, but hopefully you readers liked it.

If you're interested in checking out the pic, let me know by PM, and I'll send you the link.

Silent-insaneminako


End file.
